


【雪银】夜晚的游戏

by Soshinn



Category: Arknights明日方舟
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshinn/pseuds/Soshinn
Summary: 银老板被整合运动囚禁，感染源石病失忆后救回设定，初雪x银灰GB，源石病参考幽灵鲨和清道夫设定。





	【雪银】夜晚的游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 银老板失忆梗  
> ooc预警  
> 本文为GB

夜晚的罗德岛，大部分的干员都已经入睡。一片漆黑的走廊里缓缓出现了一个身影，停在了写着银灰的牌子下。  
恩雅推开门，看向黑暗中蜷缩着的大猫。

好似感受到那抹气息的接近，被子微不可查地抖了抖，又掩耳盗铃一般不动了。  
房间陷入了死寂，恩雅唇角轻轻勾了勾，转身把门严实地锁上。

恩希欧迪斯试图把自己团成一团藏在被子下，仿佛这样就能逃过即将到来的事情一般，他不明白自己为什么会在这里，从剧烈的疼痛中醒来后，睁开眼，脑海里只剩下一片片的空白。  
随着肌肉的用力，身上的还没好全的伤传来一阵阵的抽痛，他丝毫不在意，只想把自己团得更紧些。  
菲林一族悄无声息的走路方式使他难以判断她的位置。

突然，被子被没有任何预兆的掀起，恩希欧迪斯陡然一惊，脊背迅速弓起，如果不是恩雅及时按住，他甚至就要立刻跳开。  
他拼命挣扎着向墙角缩去，妄图甩开身上压着女孩，耳朵和尾巴上的软毛竖起。但这并没有什么用，整合运动长时间的折磨使他的身体过于虚弱，而恩雅，从她能通过那严酷的试炼便可以得出，她的身体素质绝不像普通的女孩那样柔弱。

渐渐地，恩希欧迪斯的挣扎弱了下去，恩雅立刻用准备好的绳索把他的手腕绑住，与床柱牢牢捆在一起。接着两条腿也被迫分开，脚腕与床尾严实地贴合。  
大猫被迫伸展开修长的四肢，像打包好的礼物一样固定在这张刚刚够装下他高大身形的床上，刚刚的挣扎耗尽了他的力气，现在一点也动弹不得。  
恩雅一边欣赏着眼前由自己亲手布置的美景，一边拉开自己带来的背包的拉链。恩希欧迪斯更加慌张了，看着恩雅一件一件地拿出包里的“玩具”，无力的四肢却怎么也不听使唤。  
刚开始，他还不知道这些意味着什么，但在一次又一次的被这些玩具带来的无法脱离的高潮中，让他对它们充满了畏惧。

恩雅拿着一根两指宽的按摩棒在他眼前晃了晃，满意地看着他的身体微微颤抖。将按摩棒先放在一边，左手拉下他的裤子，右手上沾了些润滑剂，慢慢把一根手指插进恩希欧迪斯的后穴。  
近几天夜夜被开拓的小穴不像刚开始那么紧致，但恩希欧迪斯失忆后似乎适应力下降了许多，即使已经被更大的道具插入过很多次，他依旧在开始时紧张得连两根手指都插不进去。  
恩雅对此则一直拥有着无限的耐心，她的手指前后抽插着，将润滑剂涂满肠壁的皱褶，慢慢地，一直紧绷着的括约肌放松起来，恩雅趁机将第二根手指塞入，两根手指上下变换着方向。  
她一边抽插一边观察着恩希欧迪斯的表情，看着他从咬牙默不作声到渐渐嘴里漏出一丝丝的呻吟。  
扩张到差不多三指可以自由出入后，便拿起一旁的按摩棒，慢慢推了进去。

恩希欧迪斯全身热得像着火了一样，苍白的皮肤泛起红晕，他的手指紧紧抓住绑着手腕的绳子，指尖用力到隐隐发白。后穴传来的快感要把他逼疯了，那根棒子像长了眼睛一样抵着前列腺不停抽插，带出润滑液粘腻的水声。  
他抑制不住地发出了幼猫般的呜咽，随着抽插速度的加快而越发大声  
“呜……慢点……嗯……”

这时，恩雅突然把按摩棒抽出，穴口因为失去堵塞物而不断抽搐，喉咙里也瞬间失去了声音。一阵失神后，前面一直遭受冷遇的性器抽动着喷出白浊，将他送向了高潮。精液洒在恩希欧迪斯的胸膛上，恩雅轻笑着，勾起一缕抹在他的乳尖  
“哥哥这样像不像给我怀了孩子，开始产乳了呢？”  
一边说着，一边揉搓着另一侧的乳头，在使它变得肿胀挺立后，拿起两个乳夹，毫不留情地夹住变得红肿的乳头。

胸前的乳夹让他又痛又爽，身后被压住的尾巴忍不住左右晃动，恩雅被尾巴吸引住了视线，拉过毛绒绒的尾尖戳向他已经闭合的后穴。敏感的穴口被毛轻轻扫过，阵阵瘙痒刺激得它不断抽搐，恩雅很快就失去了耐心，开始将尾巴强行塞入。  
这时菲林族为了在峭壁上飞檐走壁而进化出的长长的尾巴成了折磨他的利器，恩希欧迪斯感觉到尾巴在不断进入，像是要将他捅穿一样，每次以为已经到头了，却又还能再深入几分。

恩雅握着他的尾巴慢慢抽动，看着他因为体内被毛划过带来的快感而扭动着的身体，犹带着血痕，消瘦苍白而又美丽，眼中飞速掠过几缕他看不懂的思绪。  
接着，任由尾巴深深插在他的体内，又从包中拿出几件玩具，她的眼睛隐没在头发的阴影中，带着如成为圣女前一般无二的微笑

“哥哥，今晚时间还很长呢，正好我们再多试几样玩具吧……”


End file.
